There is known, in particular from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,653, a printing device which comprises a frame, means for rotatably driving the object relative to the frame, a screen which carries a pattern to be printed, and a screen support which is carried by the frame. Two toothed rings are arranged at two opposite sides of the screen. These rings are engaged in two racks which extend opposite each other on the screen support. This rack drive is capable of causing the screen to pivot about the centre thereof and moving it in a first direction relative to the frame. Other driving means are arranged on the frame in order to move the screen support relative to the frame in a second direction which is perpendicular relative to the first direction. During the printing operation, the screen is moved in order to describe an arc of a circle whose centre is the centre of conicity of the object.
However, this printing device is complex and the operation thereof is complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more simple printing device.